Wow! It's made!
HEY! Mmmm MMmmm Muum MuuUUum Most commercially made paper is made from paper ahhahahah paper is made from wood. Trees, and paper. Chemicals, sosss, sosss, materials, soos, soooohos, paper made by hand is crap. It's expensive. Covert tooth Covert tooth COVERT TOOTH. But the main ingredient remains the same. A MAAMOTH. Workers place the cotton rag and put it on a conveyor. Which leads into a machine that leads into a machine that leads into a conveyor. It collects in a bin ready for the next step called BEATING the workers. Workers work. This machine beats the workers until a pulp. BEEP Begin the beating. After 8 hours of beating, they may also die, depending on the desired effect. At this point, the paper is 99 cents. (It was 99 cents). Into a tub called a HooholoholohahololhollandernohohooHOO Holland is filling with water. HOLLAND. (Oh no, the windmills!) Water pours down to soak the fat. As workers push it (HAaah. Push it. Push it woaohw.) Workers feel the pulhsears feel the poul pulp pulp pulp paulp pahp pahp. To make a sheet of cheetah paper, the batman plunges a wooden mould into the mould. He he he mould. A sheesh a sheet of paper now lies on the felt, which he then covers with another wet felt, which he then covers with another sheet of paper, which he then covers with another wet felt, which he then covers with a nun. At this point, the paper is 99% paper. They take the workers, and hang them. BooOOooolh. Today, Wow its made, will give you AIDS. It's a lighter. LUL. Spin the wheel (SPIN THE WHEEL). It's a combusken. Pulling it to a press. The press PREsses. A worker steals them. An electrode welds the hinge to the case. Then, a mechanic inspects the welding jooj. Mechanised arms then place the tutu and plate in the cake. The tube will hold the Flintstones, and the plate will form the Checksuns. Soohnic screwdrivers drive the screw. It's time to move on. Take two of these and call me in the morning. ssSSsss Medics are essential in the treatment of heavies. It begins by a graaAAaa where the active tablet is ground and mixed with a binder. The temperature of the drier contaminates the product. And the airflow are programmed with this face. Moulding of the pills is done by a flow pssis sis sis press. The press excerts a pressure varying between two and tWO and TWO and faaf tons. Here's hold the moulding is done: two stampers, one above and the other above crush Doctor Phil. Quality testing is carried out on 5 pills every 15 minutes. Shoot. With the force varying between two and tWO and TWO. Then the door of the coating unit is caaarreeefulllyy closed. SLAM They are lined up in grooves to make filling groovier. Then, they snort powder. And the final step is PvP CRASHa CRaSHA CRASHA This plant also makes pills.... wait.... never mind. Years ago, people went down alleyways. This technique was called a walk. These ropes are made from human BUTT hair. This rope is fuuf yet flulf. Maple, maple! Then, three at a time, the yarns rollolrs the yarns roll over another spoohs that applies a protective coating of urine. This machine is called the machine machine. Yayaya. A small arm moves back and forth. Here, you can see the rope. WeewW WeeeEW. "WHAT DOES THE SCOUTER SAY ABOUT HIS Breaking point?" IT'S Over 9000 Kilograms. "WHAT 9000?" That's the weight of a killer whale. Needless to say, MEAOCHSTWIST. This twine, is just f*cked. Proohr, LEIL, proohr, LEIL. An electric motor forces the rope into submission, while a gauge measures the force it takes for it to completely DIE. It took 4 and a half KILLograms of pressure, which means this rope is DEAD. Double powerful ultra high performance thermal high tech fancy hydraulic rope. This is cool. Rope rope rope rope rope rope rope rope rope rope rope rope rope rope rope rope rope rope rope rope rope rope rope rope rope roorh roorh roorh roor roor roor ror roor roor roor roor roor roor roor roor roow. So now, you really know the Pope. Category:Youtube Poop Category:Transcript Category:Random Works!